Love, Life and Relationships
by B. Woods
Summary: Ino the new Love, Life and Relationships columnist for The Kohona Tribute, wants to relate to her readers so what bettter way to relate, then share a few experiences of her own. Now that's story for the front page!


Okay guys, this is just a trailer!! I wanna know want you guys think! And some of the characters might me a lil OC-ish!! Just a warning! Sorry! Had to make them fit the trailer!!

**ENTRY # 47: KOHONA TRIBUTE**

_Could you ever hate somebody, I mean really hate somebody, just because they had something you didn't...I could. She, the girl who's name I didn't even know had my dream boy...and a kid with him. She's everything I'm not, beautiful, fun, and apparently some other feature she had, that won over my prince charming. __**not**__ allowed to do, So then, why the hell do I feel like my emotions on running rampant? _

But I guess I'm not the first girl to feel like cheap Converse to her something billion dollar Prada, and I probably won't be the last. Now I could say "I'll never ever fall for a guy like that again" but then I'll start talking to him and fall in love all over again. He was my secret addiction, and although I needed the help, I didn't want the the help.

And yeah, I could say, "Well he'll realize he loves me and soon we'll live happily ever after like in the perfect romantic movie, but [yeah I hate it too] reality is a bitch and PMSing, so that's never gonna happen.

And ya know the funny thing, I never had him, but my heart misses him like I did. My God I miss him. And yup, this is the part were I say, "I hope she treats him well and tell him that she loves him everyday like I 'swear' I 'would' if I ever had him.

But I still hate her, even if she makes him happy. I mean is it so wrong to put yourself on top of the aged to-do list, just once?! Is it so wrong to feel stupid, cheap, pathetic and played out? Yes it is!

No boy or man should ever dictate how I live my life right? That's like a rule in the unwritten law book of things an I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T Woman are

Sitting here eating a 3 Musketeers bar [it helps...don't question my methods of self-healing] I seriously think that maybe, just maybe...Damnit I need a man!! Or a more exciting life, with me on top...in both cases or course.

Now I hear my friends talk about this guy and that guy and I talk about no guy. One, because I don't have anyone to talk about and two, I recently learned not all friends are trustworthy with secrets.

But hey, life is a real motha, and I'm tottally screwed on life, love and relationships, and damn, I want me a real man.

12:47 p.m. Saturday evening, life began for me. 12: 47 Saturday evening, _he _walked through the door. My dream man, of course I had to do a double take, ya know to make sure I wasn't day-dreaming again, nope this time for real! He was really real and standing there. Five feet, eleven inches, beautiful pale skin, thee most gorgeous onyx eyes, and perfectly spiked dark hair! My God I hope his-" Baby, hold on, I forgot my cellphone" girlfriend enjoyed the lovely paintings on the wall. In all my 'googly eyed' ten second romance with this sexy stranger, I had yet to notice the perfect little model standing next to him.

"Alright, I'll wait here baby." Mr. Sexy said giving the model a kiss on the cheek. "Okay." And with that, Mrs. Perfect strode (pridefully) out of the room, most likely to her million dollar car. I sighed silently and sunk lower into my chair, just another day in the life of Ino Y. If I wasn't brooding so much I probably be laughing my ass off right now. Hell I'll do anyways!

A small laugh escaped my lips before a smile graced my beautiful face, hey I still had my cocky, conceited ass! And that's all I need!!

"You got the time?" Dear Lord, Mr. Sexy talked to me!! Someone please call the doctors cause my heart just stopped. "Yeah, hold on." I said digging into my jeans pocket and pulling out my cellphone. "Twelve forty-eight and six seconds, now seven." I said watching my clock change. "Thanks." Mr. Sexy said chuckling. "No prob-" Before I finish my sentence, my phone dropped, how I don't even know! I was putting it up and it just slipped!

"I have got to stop doing that!" I said shaking my head. "I drop my phone all the time too." Mr. Sexy said leaning forward and picking up my phone. "I don't even know how it happens, one second it's my hand and next it's on the floor." I said getting up and holding out my hand. "You got butter fingers." Mr. Sexy said handing me my phone, mhmm his skin is soft and his hand is cool...no, lemme stop before I go to far.

"I don't have butter fingers." I said flicking my wrist, the same hand with the phone, and once again, my phone was gone. "I did that one on purpose." I said nodding, not even bothering to see where I flung my phone, all I heard was the sound of my cellphone hitting the floor so hopefully it wasn't broken. "You tossed your phone on purpose?" Mr. Sexy asked getting up and walking towards my phone. "Naw, I got it." I said getting up and slightly jogging/quick pace walking to my phone.

"Ya know as much as I abuse this thing, I'm like suprised I haven't been charged with domestic violence." I said bending over and picking up my phone. "Oh I'm sure it gonna dial 911 on you soon enough." I chuckled as I slipped my phone in my butt pocket. "I'm Ino." I said sticking out my hand. "Sasuke." Mr. Sexy said shaking my hand, mhmm Lord have mercy!!

"You gotta strong grip." I said pulling my hand back. "Oh really, I'm sorry if I hurt you-" "No, I'm fine. I was just saying." I said holding my hands up defensively. "Well I use to play foot ball for my high school." Sasuke shrugged. "Which high school did you go to?" I asked, happy I hadn't messed up this entire time! "Richardson High, you?" Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was home schooled, so I graduated early. I'm seventeen." I said. "In college and you only seventeen? Wow, wish I was home schooled." Sasuke said shaking his head. "OMG!! No! It's torture! I mean with school you getta get away from your parents and kick it with your friends. Home school your parents are the only people you getta kick it with! I mean yeah it's cool I graduated when I'm sixteen but damn it tough." I said rolling my eyes.

"So are you a freshman here?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, this is my first year. You?" I asked stuffing my hand in my hoodie's pockets. "Sophomore. But's it's harder cause I got other things going on, on the side." Sasuke said frowning. "Well whatever your doing on the side, why don't you just put that on hold, finish school then pick it back up. And maybe like during summer and in between breaks you could pick it up." I said, REALLY not wanting to know what he was doing on the side and making _good_ money. That would just ruin my entire fantasy about him!

"Yeah, I was thinking about that but I don't know yet." Sasuke sighed. "Well whatever you decide I'm sure you'll do good in it." I said nodding. Super glad this was going so well, usually by now I would've messed up! "Thanks." "It's cool, I'm feeling happy so I'm spreading my joy around." I said smiling. "Why are you happy?" Sasuke asked. "Oh I don't need a reason. I'll just wake in a good mood or someone will smile at me or some guy will flirt with me, and you didn't need to know that." I said mentally kicking myself! "Well your a very beautiful girl so hey, of course guys will be flirting with you." Sasuke said biting his sexy, _sexy_,**sexy** lower lip. "Really?" I said blushing, a grin the size of the moon on my face.

"Yeah, your a very beautiful girl." Sasuke said smiling. My God his smile is so pretty!! "Thanks and your a very sexy and sweet guy." I said licking my lips, smiling the tiniest bit when Sasuke's eyes flickered to my lips. Please be thinking about kissing me!!

"Thank you, I don't try." Sasuke shrugged. "Sexy, sweet and cocky. Me likey." I said nodding my head. Damn this boy just had me hooked, line and sinker! "Yo! Connie G!!" I twisted around to see TenTen and Temari my two best friends, TenTen's boyfriend Joten and his group of friends...who I very much dislike! Always hitting on me and Temari with these lame ass pick up lines, tryna touch us and I swear one day I'ma just knock them all out!

"Hey!" I said giving them a wave before turning back to Sasuke. "I gotta go, but I'll see you around okay?" I said backing away. "Uh yeah, how about coffee, tomorrow?" Sasuke asked taking a few steps forward. "Yeah sure. Meet me here tomorrow." I said turning around. "Twelve?" Sasuke said before I could run off. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Sasuke!!" I said giving him a smile before running off! The biggest smile on my face! I had a date with...Sasuke!!! Temari was not gonna believe this!!

"And ya know like how when your talking the guy will start looking at ya lips. Well he did that and I'm all like please be thinking bout kissing me!! But then your dumb behind had to come in and ruin it all for me!" I said playfully hitting Temari on the arm. "Damn, sorry! My bad for thinking you wanted to go out with us!" Temari said looking me up and down all quick and rolling her eyes. "Whatever Lil' Miss Diva!" I said holding my hand up and rolling my eyes. "Don't be tryna catch no altitude with meh!" "Altitude?" "Altitude." Temari said smiling.

"Yo, Connie G, you got any Moolah?" Sayako said coming back to the table. "Funny thing, when your good for nothing boyfriend said he was taking us out to eat, I thought _he_was taking us out." I said annoyedly as I dug around in my purse. "He's tryna save money for those new G5 NASA' S, you know he has to stay fly like NASA." Sayako said flipping her hair [_weave _cough cough]. "Here." I said holding out my saving card; my parents had opened a savings account when I was excepted to Luther College and I had worked the entire summer putting money in it.

"But next time, I'm not paying, so tell your broke ass boyfriend to get a damn job." I said threateningly. "Whatever." Sayako said rolling her eyes. "Ticnika, I ain't playing no more. His ass better get a job." I said catching her wrist. "Yeah, yeah, okay." Ticnika said breaking my hold on her and rolling her eyes once more. "D22 I'ma catch up with you later. Get my card back and don't let them use it please." I said getting up, knowing I could trust Temari.

"Uh naw, you ain't leaving me here by myself with these fools. I'm coming with you." Temari said picking up her purse and getting up. "Ight, you wanna grab our food and go then?" I asked leaning against the table, arms folded. "Yeah, cause I'ma bout to knock Sayako and Rashaad out, they be getting on my nerves and tryna catch an altitude." Temari said scowling.

"It's attitude!" I said laughing. "Well I say altitude!" Temari said grinning. "Ok Ms. Madea." I said shaking my head. "Mhmm heller." Temari said looking past me. "Ok, you need to stop watching Tyler Perry's movies cause ya ain't Madea!" I said standing up straight. "Naw, girl, these fine ass brothers walked up in her." Temari said straightening her shirt.

"Her or here?" I said not bothering to look, me and Temari had to VERY different opinions on guys, so whoever was behind me was most likely not my type. "Her! And stop getting on me about my language!" Temari said switching her attention back to me. "Then stop tryna talk like some Madea wanna be!" I said rolling my eyes. "I'ma bout to beat you down like Madea." Temari said wagging her finger in my face.

"Hey, CG, what kinda soda you want?" "Sprite, and don't put to much ice in it." I said looking over my shoulder towards the counter. **OMG!!! Sasuke was here, and he brought his crew!!! **"OMG!!" I said twisting my head back around. "I know, them boys is fine." Temari said smiling. "No, well yeah, but no, I mean yeah. Grr thats's not the point!" I said shaking my head. "Uh, yeah it is." "No, that's the guy I was talking about earlier." I whispered. "Okay, so go say hi then!" Temari said rolling her eyes. "Hell no! You can't do that, it's in the rules. I'ma sneak out okay, so get the food...and my card." I said hiking my tote up on my shoulder. "I don't think that's gonna work." Temari said shaking her head. "Why?" "Because he's coming over here." Temari said laughing.

"Hey." My body froze as his musical voice floated through my ears. "Sasuke, hey!" I said turning around and leaning forward to give him a hug. "So what chu doing here?" Sasuke asked leaning on the wooden railing. "Well I'ma bout to leave, but I was grabbing some food. Shrimp fried rice is my favorite food in the world." I said leaning in between his arms. "I'm learning something new about you everyday." Sasuke said smiling, that perfect smile I loved. "It's only been an hour." I said smiling, it was contagious!

"So you've been counting?" Sasuke asked, earning a small giggle from me. "Still cocky I see." "Still beautiful I see." OMG! He is so flirting with me I thought giggling. "Sexy, sweet, cocky and knows how to compliment a girl. Your becoming my favorite person to talk already." I said [smouting]. Yes it's a word smirk+ pouting = smouting, something NO MAN can resist. But you have to do it perfectly or else it looks like your lips are swelled up!! "Aww well your becoming my favorite person to talk to too." Sasuke said tilting his head. "Even more so then your mirror?" I joked, in every conversation I had with a guy, I always made jokes, why because my guy friends and even my ex's would always say I was funny. So I used it as a strength!

"Oh your so past the mirror, but keep it down. Alot of girls wanna get past the mirror." Sasuke said. "Your secret is safe with me." I said winking at him before backing up. "And I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" "Yeah." Sasuke said nodding. "Bye." "Later ma." Sasuke said giving me one last smile before turning back to his group. "Alright,

guys, here ya go?" Rashaad said holding four boxes of Chinese rice. "I'm out." I said taking a box from him. "Me too." Temari said taking another. "My card." I said holding my hand out. "Here man, get from me." Rashaad said digging in his jeans pocket and slapping my card in my hand. "Thank you jackass." I said giving him a glare. "And thank you." I said grabbing my Sprite from Kane, Rashaad's friend. "Bye guys." I said over my shoulder as me and Temari walked away.

**ENTRY # 48: KOHONA TRIBUTE**

"So whadda think?" I said twirling around in a circle. "I think ya man gonna be knocked out." Ashley, my roommate said looking over my outfit, a white empire styled tunic, a black mid-back cotton jacket and long black leggings with my new white and black striped G5 NASA's. I had pictured it a while back and was saving it for such an occasion! "That's what I'm hoping for. Well I'm off, later Ash." I said picking up my black backpack purse.

"Byez CG." Ash said smiling before turning back to her mirror. I rolled my eyes before slipping my backpack on opening the door.

"So he still hasn't showed?" Temari asked, something crinkling on her end. "No." I said shaking my head. "It's 12: 58." Temari said. "Yeah I know, I'm not waiting for him anymore. Sai called and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him. He's just gonna meet me here. Because the movies is only a block away." I said sinking lower in my chair. "Sai B.?" Temari asked. "Yeah I-Oh hold on, I think this is him. I'll talk to you later." I said as a beeping noise sounded, signaling someone else was calling me.

"Hello?" I said clicking over. "Hey CG, look, I can't make it." Sai's cool soft voice said. "What?" I said, already feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Being canceled by one boy was bad, but two boys?!? That was just salt to an open wound! "I promised Kitty I help her with her science project. I'm sorry." Sai said. "Whatever, bye." I said hanging up.

"Bull shit." I said shaking my head and getting up. I wiped my eyes before turning and walking out of the hall. Guys are effed the hell up! I thought as anger and sadness fueled my steps to my dorm room, I really didn't feel like crossing campus to get to the gym where I usually blow off my anger, which was like every other day because of the drama I have to constantly go through. "Stupid boys."

"So, he just totally blow you off?" Ashley said flipping her blond hair. "Yup, then Sai B. blew me off." I said nodding. "Double ouch!" Ashley said wincing. "Yeah, ouch. Look, I'ma gonna go grab a Baby Ruth, you want one?" I said pulling my white tight fitting wifebeater on. "Naw, I'm good." Ashley said shaking her head. "Okay." I said opening the door and slipping out.

I sighed as I punched in A1, my Baby Ruth falling down after. I pulled my Baby Ruth out and wasted no time in ripping it open. Yeah, I could've gone to the gym, yeah, I could've forgotten all about it, but ya know what, for once I decided to just eat a Baby Ruth and brood in my room! Healthy, probably not, helpful, hell no, makes me feels better, sorta! And that's all I needed right now.

"Can I have some?" I turned to see the center of bad mood! Him, Sasuke was standing right behind me with his stupid little smile and his stupid little hat, and his....stupidness HA!! "Go eff yourself." I said holding up my middle finger. Yes I know it probably wasn't the grown-up thing to do, but uh I was six-teen and it was the pissed off, slightly moody and brooding six-teen year old thing to do and bitch, and it felt GREAT!!

"I take it your mad at me." Sasuke said following me. "Go away." I pouted before taking an angry bite of my Baby Ruth. "Can I at least explain." Sasuke said catching my wrist. "You can, I just won't listen." I said yanking my wrist from him. "Please Ino." Sasuke said jumping in front of me. "It's Connie G one. And you have five seconds so hurry up." I said pushing him aside.

"Well I was on my way but then...uh..." "Four, three, two..." "My girlfriend kinda roped me into watching this stupid movie. And by the time it was over you were gone." Sasuke said catching me hand and turning me around. "And I'm really, really, really sorry I missed our date." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

NO!! Don't look into his eyes!! Don't look into his eyes!! Don't-I love him but still! "Ok Sasuke." I said nodding. My common sense returning to me [thanks daddy]. Hello!! He missed our date because he has a GIRLFRIEND!!! And I wasn't tryna start shit, because I got enough of it already!! "You forgive me?" Sasuke said knitting his hands dangerously close to my booty. "Yeah ok." I said biting my lip. "Could you say it like you mean it?" Sasuke asked. "Bite?" I said waving my Baby Ruth in his face. "Ahh." Sasuke said opening his mouth. I giggled before putting my Baby Ruth in his mouth and letting him take a bite.

"Mhmm, uh since we're both here; you wanna have our date now?" Sasuke asked after swallowing. "Uhhh..." "Please, don't make me beg." Sasuke said pouting, the cutest pout I've ever seen!! Hmm, well I really didn't have anything planned, except brooding in my room.

"Can-" "If ya lookin' for me, I'm with da, girls on the dance floor. How easy to see I'm with da girls on the dance floor. You know I love it when I'm with da girls on the dance floor, that's why this one's for da girls on the dance floor-" "Hello?" "Hey beautiful." Sai's sexy voice greeted. "Hey." I giggled, something Sai loves making me do, right after smiling, he says their my most beautiful assets.

"I was wondering if you were still free?" Sai asked. Oh heeeeeeeeell no!! The two guys that stood me up in the first place wanna try and come back and get at me...AT THE SAME TIME TOO!! "Sai, Sai, Sai, you would ask that now." I said frowning. "You got something else to do?" "Yeah." I said glancing up at Sasuke, who was just staring down at me.

"Well can you get out of it?" Sai asked. "Uhhh, probably not. I'm sorry baby. I'll come over and have hot sex with you tonight okay?" I laughed. "Don't joke about that boo. Had Lil' Sai all excited over here." Sai chuckled. "Oh shut up, look I got to go, I'ma see you later baby. Muahz! Love you!" I said kissing him thru the phone. "I love your kisses. Ight, I'll see ya later! Love you too baby!" Sai said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as I put my phone away. "For what?" I asked taking another bite of my Baby Ruth. "Well

I asked you out and so did your boyfriend. So I'm sorry for putting you in that awkward position." Sasuke said with a slight frown. "Thank you, but it's fine. Sai isn't my boyfriend." I said offering up my Baby Ruth for him to take another bite. Sasuke smiled before finishing off my Baby Ruth.

"You know you owe me half a Baby Ruth right?" I said breaking from his warm embrace and throwing the wrapper away. "Okay ma." Sasuke chuckled. "So what you have in mind for us." I said jumping back into his arms. "Can't stay away from me huh?" Sasuke said smiling. "More addicting than crack." I said grinning.

"Now come on, what are we doing?" I whined. "Well I was thinking, maybe we could go have a picnic?" Sasuke said pulling me closer and swaying. "Really? I've always wanted to go picnicking!" I said wiggling around. "That ya happy dance?" Sasuke laughed. "No, you have to make _extremely _happy to see my happy dance." I said backing up and pulling him along. Sasuke smirked before nodding. "Ight come on." Sasuke said taking the lead.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. Sasuke had parked his car, a BMW, at the base of a grassy green hill with a large tree at the very top. "Greenhill, my dad use to take me here when I younger." Sasuke said getting out. "Use to?" I asked getting out. "He died two years ago. Cancer." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sure he's still watching over you." I said taking Sasuke's hand in mine. "Yeah I know." Sasuke said giving me a thankful smile. "So this where we having our picnic?" I asked changing the subject. "Yeah." Sasuke said pulling me up the hill. "Watch ya step." Sasuke said glancing back at me. "Promise to catch me if I fall?" I asked. "Always." A blush flared on my cheeks as a smile graced my face.

"Chinese food." I said, surprised to see my favorite of all foods awaiting us. "It's your favorite food right?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I love it." I said giving him a hug. "Thank you." I said looking up at him. "Your welcome." Sasuke said, his eyes sweeping over me.

"So, woulda want eat first?" Sasuke asked leading me to the only part on the blanket that wasn't covered in food. "What's on the menu?" I asked sitting down. "Uh, shrimp fried rice, crab rangoon, chow mein, I think it's called and some of this stuff over it?" Sasuke said waving his hand over a bunch of other fun looking foods. "Ya know you didn't have to get Chinese food. I do eat other stuff." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to do something special for ya." Sasuke said shrugging. "Well I love it. Thanks Sasuke." I said leaning forward and kissing his cheek, even though I wanted some other parts of his body, I'd settle for the cheek. "Ya know I got some other Chinese things too ya know if you wanna kiss me a lil more. " Sasuke said smirking. "I'm good." I giggled. "Ight then, let's eat!"

**ENTRY # 49: KOHONA TRIBUTE**

"So you gave him your number?" Temari asked as we walked from the campus church. "Yup, and after he dropped me off he called to see if I got to my dorm safely, and then we talked for like hours on the phone." I said beaming. "You know he has a girlfriend right?" I turned to see Sayako standing behind us. "Hey Ticnika." I sighed. " Sasuke has a girlfriend." Sayako said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know." I said nodding. "So leave him alone." Sayako said glaring at me. "Why do you care, you dating Rashaad?" Temari said. "Shut up Temari." Sayako said throwing Day a disgusted look. "Oh hell no bitch-" "Day, we just got outta church!" I said holding Temari back. "Ya narrow ass best be thankful I'm saved!" Temari said glaring at Sayako. "Whatever Day." Sayako said rolling her eyes. "I'ma go pray for ya ass." Temari said turning on her heel and walking off.

"So there's no confusion. We aren't friends anymore." I said glaring back at her. "Stay the hell away from Sasuke Connie. He's my cousin's boyfriend. He probably just wants to sleep with you anyways. So think of it as me doing you a favor." Sayako said making a few steps forward. "Hun, I ain't you. I don't spread my legs for anything with a dick. Keep ya damn favors to ya self. Ya ass could use some." I said before turning and walking away, knowing if I stayed one second more lil miss _Sayako_ would've been _blown up_.

"Get the hell out of my way." I said shoving a group of guys apart. "That stupid lil bitch don't who she playing with. Whore tryna get up in my face about a guy when she was the one begging me to ask Rashaad out for her ass. Talking shit and got me in a damn bad mood now! Just got the hell outta church then this trick wanna start something with me." I muttered darkly as I stomped back to my dorm room to change.

"Move!" I said turning a corner and shoving somebody out of my way. "Say excuse me next time." Someone said as they grabbed my wrist and spun me around, making me crash into their chest. "If you don't-Sasuke?" I said looking up at the person. "The one and only. Now what's wrong with you." Sasuke said brushing a few strands of hair from my hair.

"Nothing I'm fine." I sighed, my anger simmering at the sight of Sasuke. "Liar." Sasuke said smirking. "Me and my ex-friend got into a fight." I said shrugging. "I'm sorry baby." Sasuke said pulling me into a hug. Mhmm, he smelled good! A nice peppermint smell, with a hint of musk...mmm this boy was bad for my mental health. "Hey I got you something." Sasuke said pulling away...man! "Really? What?!" I said, my mood instantly perking up.

"Close your eyes." "What?" "Close your eyes." Sasuke repeated. I sighed and gave him one last once over before closing my eyes. "Hold out your hand." I held my hand out waiting for whatever present Sasuke had for me. My face twisted up in confusion as he slipped something on my finger. A ring? He got me a ring!!!

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath caressing my neck. I smiled before opening my eyes, I gasped as my eyes landed on the beautiful ring that hugged my ring finger. A beautiful ivory colored ring with two golden stripes wrapping around it's edges and sparkling diamond at the center of it all. I smiled as I watched the diamond sparkle against the sun's rays. It was so beautiful!!

"It's really beautiful." I said looking up at Sasuke and voicing my thoughts. "It's been in my family for generations. My great-great-great-great grandfather gave it to my great-great-great-great grandmother and asked her...Do you have feelings for me?" Sasuke said his eyes locked with mine.

Do I have feelings for him? I mean I do smile when I see him, get all giddy and stuff but I'm sure most girls do when Sasuke starts showing them his affection. And yeah okay, when I hung up with him last night I felt a little depressed because I couldn't hear his voice. I love his hugs, I love his soft eyes, I love how he sets of an entire romantic picnic up with my favorite food, I love thinking about him, hell somebody could point out every single one of his flaws, and I love them all!

"Yes, I do...that's what she said right?" I asked playing along. "She did, and then my great-great-great-great grandfather held up her hand..." Sasuke lifted my hand. "Kissed it like this." Sasuke gently touched his lips to my knuckles. "And said 'Promise me that for as long as you have feelings for me, even if it's the tiniest bit, that'll never take this ring off, through good times and bad, rich or poor, through all of life's trials, never take the ring off." Sasuke said knitting our hands together. "I promise." I said smiling.

Sasuke smiled before leaning in and kissing me. OMG!! He's such a good kisser!! I thought doing my happy dance in my head. "Wait!" I said pushing him off. "I can't." I said shaking my head. "But you just said..." Sasuke trailed off, a hurt look in his eyes. "I know, but you have a girlfriend and I'm not a homewrecker." I said looking down and starting to pull the ring off.

"No! I broke up with her." Sasuke said stopping me from pulling the ring off. "Really?" I asked twisting the ring. Sasuke nodded, a genuine look in his eyes. "I've kinda had a crush on you for a while." Sasuke said looking away blushing. "But we just met three days ago." I said smiling. Sasuke had a crush on me!!! "I know, but after we talked I couldn't stop thinking about you." Sasuke shrugged. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either." I said leaning forward. "Now where were we?"

**ENTRY # 50: KOHONA TRIBUTE**

"The stars are so pretty." I sighed as I stared up at they starry night. "Your my star." Sasuke whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "The prettiest of them all." I smiled as I twisted around to face him. "You are too sweet." I said brushing some hair out of his face, he had his hair down today instead of his usual braids. Sasuke smiled as he stared into my eyes, so much love and care radiating off his gaze.

It had been a few months since Sasuke gave me his ring, and like promised, I never took it off! And during those months, Sasuke and her had grown so close, just getting to know each other more...with a few hot hand gropings inbetween of course.

"I love you Ino." Sasuke said lifting my hand with his ring and kissing my knuckles, bringing me out of my revirive "I love you too Sasuke." I said leaning forward and kissing him. I'll admit the first time he said it, I was a bit stunned, not that I've never heard it from a boy before. But it was the first time a man said it to me without me having to say it first.

Sasuke rolled on top of me as his hand started an exploration tour of my body. "Your so beautiful." Sasuke muttered in between kisses as his hand roamed over my hips an stomach. "Mhmmm." Was the only noise I could I make, his hand just setting me on fire. I moaned again as he started grinding his hips against mine. He lifted one of my legs and grinder harder against me, and I could feel _something _moving against me.

"Baby?" "Hmm." I said not opening my eyes. "Baby? Look at me." Sasuke said kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes and stared at the most beautiful creature God had ever made. "I want you." Sasuke breathed, his warm breath heating me up even more. "But I don't want you to think I don't love you because-" "Shut up and kiss me." I said pushing him to the floor and climbing on top him.

I quickly captured his lips with mine and I snuck my hand under his shirt, rubbing his muscled chest. "Just promise you'll never stop loving me." I said getting up at looking at him. "I promise." Sasuke whispered. "I love you." "I love you too." I said before pulling off my tank top.

That was my first ever sexual encounter, and I won't lie, I was wonderful! But I learned one of Life's greatest lessons to learn after that...Men Are Dogs!!!

---

Like I said, it's just a trailer! Sorry guys! But please tell me what you think!! Don't comment about how the characters were OC because I already know!! THANK YOU!! Just comment!! Bye


End file.
